Chaos Loves Company
by Music2Die4
Summary: When a mysterious man dressed in green and gold comes to Ponyville demanding control over Equestria, what happens if one pony thinks he isn't so bad? And what happens when the last element of harmony lets love get in the way of stopping him?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I thank you all for reading, and I would like to explain the origins of this story. My sister and I were watching "The Avengers", and she spontaneously said "Wouldn't it be awesome if Loki and Pinkie Pie met?" So they did.

This is a humanized story that still uses "Somepony" but not mare and stallion.

I will not be putting in anymore author's notes until the end.

Well, enjoy! And Rate and Review!

It was a normal day, except for a bit of rain, which I didn't mind. I would actually rather there be MORE rain! There's no good puddles today, so I can wear my fancy new boots I got from, get this, Fluttershy! She's my best friend right now since all the other girls are away in Canterlot to do some sort of Olympic things. Me and Fluttershy, oops, I mean, Fluttershy and I (Shy's been giving me grammar lessons so I can sound smarter) didn't want to go since we couldn't compete in anything and our girls didn't tell us when they would be competing. We're staying home to plan a giant "Welcome Home!" party, and either a "Congratulations!" party or a "You Did Great! Better Luck Next Time!" party. It's going to be the biggest bestest party EVER! Oh sorry, bestest isn't a word. Anyways, my new boots are beautiful! Fluttershy has a matching pair so we can go walking and everyone will know we're BFFs without even asking! They're a light pink like Shy's mane with green, yellow and blue butterflies and balloons. High heels and waterproof! I don't ever want to take them off. Anyways, I'm walking down the street to get my outfit for today out of the cleaners. I'm just wearing PJs right now. I get there and change, and I look GOOD! I walk home again, waving at Everypony who's awake since it's just 6 in the morning. There's no use sleeping in, I have things to do! So I pick up breakfast at Sugarcube Corner and sit in the square, waiting for Shy since we said we would meet there this morning. I open up the breakfasts and she comes running towards me. "Hey, sorry I'm late, Angel wouldn't eat and a baby bird fell out of her nest." I laugh. "It's fine Shy, you're just on time! I was a little behind as well!" She breathes a sigh of relief as she sits down beside me. "Your grammar is getting much better. What's on the menu today?" she says. "We got pancakes, strawberries and extra extra EXTRA whipped cream. They also gave us double maple syrup, on the house! Working there does have its benefits!" I exclaim, handing Shy her breakfast. She nods and eats up. We finish at about 6:47, so we can make it to my house just in time for our favourite show.

"He so shouldn't have left!"

"Oh she is WAY better than him! He should've left 4 episodes ago!"

"Oh really? Name one way Leap of Faith is better for Krystal Castles than Journey Deep!"

Me and Shy are having our ritualistic argument over who is the better boyfriend, Journey Deep or Leap of Faith. I personally like Journey Deep more, but they just got rid of him, which made me VERY upset. We continued our argument until we felt an earthquake. "Quick! Under the table!" I shout to Fluttershy. She joins me under the table as we wait for the aftershocks to smooth down. "Okay, I think it's over."

"It didn't feel right, Pinkie. It felt... magical."

Elsewhere in Ponyville, a meteorite crashes into the rich soil. It gets up and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Shy, SORRY, Shy and I, went outside to check out what happened. We weren't the only ones, more than half the town is outside; trying to see what is coming in the big cloud of dust. Shy's hiding behind me, scared of the figure coming into sight. He is tall, very thin and with milky white skin. His hair is midnight raven black, the blackest black imaginable. And his eyes are bright, glowing orbs of pure blue. I want to run up and touch him, see if he's real. But as I was marvelling over the sheer perfection of him, he snapped me back to reality with his shout. "KNEEL!" I fall to my knees so quickly it hurts. My legs are scrapped and they start to bleed. His voice is perfect. It rings with the strength of a thousand bells. Shy is holding on to me, her nails digging into my flesh. I don't mind, she's afraid of her own shadow, and this guy would scare even Rainbow Dash. I don't know why, but I'm attracted to him. "In the end, you will always kneel." He says in his voice that reminds me of Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice. He scans the crowd and smiles, looking at all of his new subjects, terrorized, laying at his feet. His smile fades when he looks across at me. He comes towards me, cutting through the crowd. I refuse to show my fear, so little it's almost non-existent. He doesn't scare me, he fascinates me. He walks up until he is right in front of me. I look up, tears welling up because of my knees and Fluttershy's nails cutting into my skin. He could tell I wasn't scared and kneeled down to my level. I look into his eyes, his beautiful blue pools, like sapphires. He is puzzled, wondering why I'm not scared poopless like the rest of Ponyville. He stands up and I do the unthinkable. I don't even know why I did it. I stood up, and stared into his eyes. "Who are you? WHAT are you?" I say out loud. He picks up his staff and Shy runs up to me, holding onto my legs, crying into them. "Please Pinkie Pie, sit down! Don't make him hurt you!" I reach my hand down to hold hers. "I'll be okay Fluttershy; I just want to know if he'll actually do it." I look over at him, staring into his seemingly never-ending blue eyes. He hesitates, but he lifts his staff and blasts me back. It hurts like I just fell into a pit of fire. I'm starting to fade into unconsciousness when Fluttershy gets up and attacks him. She screams and yells and hits him, but her anger fizzed out into sadness. She is left crying and hitting him on the ground. He looks down at the crying Fluttershy and he turns away. That's the last thing I see before I black out.

I wake up at home with a crying Fluttershy over top of me. She sees I woke up and she hugs me gently, knowing that if she holds me too tight she might hurt me again. "He hasn't come out of that big house on the end of the street. He painted it black green and gold, and it has huge windows. You can see him passing in there. Just, stay away from him, please. He'll hurt you again." I promise her I won't but I cross my fingers. I get up out of bed later that afternoon and go for a walk down to his new house. I knock on the door. No answer. I see him pause his pacing, and then continue. He didn't lock the door, so I go in myself. I walk up to him, and he doesn't see me.

"You didn't answer my question."


	3. Chapter 3

He turned around to face me. I suddenly felt really scared, but he wasn't angry. The expression on his face looked like sadness; no, regret. He stared into my eyes, and examined my body. His gaze lingered where the blood seeped the most, at the large cut on my stomach, at least half an inch deep. His eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter, enough to show concern but not enough for people to see it. I caught it though. "I am sorry for the misfortune I have caused you." He said quietly. He then walked away. "You haven't answered my question!" I ran after him. He turned around to face me. "My name is Loki, God of Mischief. Is that a sufficient answer?" His cape whipped around and hit one of my cuts. Hard. I winced and fell to the ground. Before I could touch the ground, Loki was at my side. He caught me before I hit the floor and he looked at me in concern. I'm surprized at his caring nature. "Why does it matter if I'm hurt? You caused this without a second thought, it's just never-ending. I hope you like the patterns of the cuts, they're going to be scars soon. If you don't like 'em, better cut a few more in." I got angry at him for caring about me. I know I shouldn't, but he gave this to me. "I did think about it, I regret what I did."

"Why did you even do it in the first place?"

"Because I do not let my emotions come into play while I am doing what I must."

"You have to take over my home? And your emotions are coming into play now. I would leave but my legs hurt too much, just to let you know."

He looks down at my legs. He goes to touch it...

"No. You've done enough."

I pull myself up and walk to the door, but I pull one of my cuts open. I look down to see it's my stomach wound.

Everything starts to move in slow motion. I look up at Loki and his face is contorted into fear and shock. I grab my stomach to try and stop the bleeding, but I look down to see that the blood is oozing through my fingers, staining my shirt and possibly my hands. I look back up and Loki is running towards me, but he didn't catch me in time. My head hits the floor and I black out.

I wake up in green room, with golden accents. I'm guessing Loki took me to a spare room and decided to take care of the wounds. I don't know why he did, maybe I remind him of someone, but he did. As if on cue, he walks into the room. "I apologize for the colour. I heard your name was Pinkie Pie." As the words escaped from his lips, he waved his hand and the green turned to pink. "I didn't mind the green actually. It reminded me of my best friend Fluttershy." I could tell he remembered Shy. "Ah. Your friend. I could change it back..."

"No, no, it's fine." I try to get up and the blood rushes to my head.

"Oh, no, sit down, don't move." Loki comes up and murmurs as he picks me up and puts me back down on the bed. I wasn't used to him touching me, and I felt awkward and vulnerable now. He could hurt me more, maybe even kill me, since I can't fight back. But somehow, I have a feeling that he wouldn't do that. I hoped that he wouldn't. Somewhere inside me, past all the hate, I don't want to hate him. "I'll go get you something to eat. Cupcakes?" He says with a smile. I look down at my bloody shirt. There, in the center, was a cupcake in a heart. Of course.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the curtains closed and a dark room. I'm getting a bit claustrophobic, so I go to leave the room. The door is locked.

"HELLO? CAN SOMEPONY LET ME OUT OF HERE?!"

I hear a quiet laugh, a maniacal sinister laugh.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

Another giggle.

I go and drop down on my bed. It smells of carnations; I throw some parties where we need to get over to the florist, Rose Luck. She decribes them as "a sweet and spicy combination". And, lo and behold, a vase of carnations in green and gold appears on the bed side table. I sigh. That Loki guy is just trying to get me to break, maybe even open my wound up again to be vunerable again. Or maybe I can throw a party in here to make me feel better! Can't do much, unless...

I start to think about balloons, rainbow, like Dashie's mane. Then, all of a sudden, POOF!, a sprig of balloons appeared in the corner of the room. My face lights up. I start to think of cake, a big tall one like the one at the Royal Wedding. A nice light green with pink butterflies and balloons like my boots. POOF! Pink and purple stripped walls. POOF! An orange stereo with all my favourite songs. POOF!

I add some snacks, a disco ball, some new rainbow lazer lights and a new party dress, and _voila!_ Party! I turn the music on and turn the lazers on and we're ready to go! I start dancing, but I get lonely. I think of my friends, and how I wish they could be with me right now. No, I wouldn't pull them here, to this crazy house. Wait a second, if I can't bring them to the party, maybe I could bring the party to them!

I have an internal fight with myself.

_If I do this, Loki might get angry._

_But he might do bad things to me if I don't._

_You'll put your friends in danger._

_But I'll be there to protect them._

Finally, I decide to try.

_You won't be able to try again if this doesn't work, Pinks._

_DON'T CALL ME PINKS!_

I think of outside, my friends and my house, and me in it.

Pop.

The lock undoes, and the door opens.

Behind it is a furious Loki.

I am tyed to the bed, kind of like an operating table where Frankinstein's monester should be, ya know? I'm scared poopless right know, since Loki is standing over me with a smile so evil, Discord and Chrysalis CONBINED would be beat.

"You thought that my magic would let you do anything you want, did you? Well, it looks like you got out of that room, all right." He laughs a startiling laugh. He is still intreuging, in a "Stockholm syndrome" kind of way (AN: Stockholm syndrome is when you fall in love with somebody who has either taken you hostage or stalks you). His hair looks newly trimmed, a sleek but not greasy style, midnight raven hair slicked back like a protective helmet. The skin so flawless and pale, like pottery, and it looks so fragile. He is lean under his armour, but strong and light. His sharp, canine-like teeth are shinning white, pearly. And his eyes, his eyes are a work of art. Pools of blue, sapphires, with streaks of sky sparkling through them. But if I look very carefully, I can see a startling green emerald underneath the surface. I shake myself out of it. By Celestia, he KIDNAPPED me! Why am I going all googly-eyed over him! He's just so beautiful, otherworldly. He IS a god, and one of magic and chaos. He could have put a spell on me.

Wait a second. Chaos.

Oh crap. Hehas a partner, doesn't he?

"My dear Pinkie, have you heard of a man named...

Discord?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I am NOT your 'Dear Pinkie'. And you'll never, EVER be able to get aaway with this!" I scream at him. But there is something... different in his eyes. Like on the surface he is smug and evil, but on the inside, the green-eyed layer, something else is screaming "It's not me! Go! Save yourself!".

Blue eyes laughing, Loki walks around the table. "Oh, but my little pony, I already have." He speaks in an almost seductive voice, which is odd because that would be the LAST thing someone would want to do near me. Last time a stallion tried to coax me into a date; I put him in the hospital. Before I could spit on him, Loki walks out and turns the walls to glass in my room. "Just to make sure you don't act out while I'm gone." He waves his hand again and I am released. Really, glass? No privacy? Like I could really outsmart the freaking God of Mischief. I'm flattered. He walks off as a thump on the roof alerts him. "My guest is here, be a good little pet or no dinner tonight."

I growl at him. "I am not your PET." I spat out the last word. He looks over, mock alarmed. "Why, I hope you don't do that while myfriend is over, make a good impression for me."

I 'm alone again as I hold back tears. I realize the braclettes from the table are still on my wrists, they just popped off the metal sheet. I look closely and I am terrified. These are shock braclettes. My tears leak out and my hair straightnes out completely. I'm curled up in a ball, shaking. Loki and another pair of mismatched feet are pacing around the outside of my room, I'm starting to think it might be more of a cell. "So what does it DO?" The other voice, strangley familiar, asks.

"She does a lot of things. Screams, cries, begges, spits, even throws parties.

"Parties, hmm? Well, I'd like to see that."

"Well, Pinkie, show us what you can do."

I can't move, since I know the other voice. I thought he was stone, and he almost broke apart our friendship.

"No." I whisper.

"What was that, my pet?"

"I said, NO."

"well, we'll just have to teach her a lesson, eh, Discord?"

I felt a small tingling at first, and then full blown pain throughout my body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I didn't get up.

-Shock-

Didn't get up.

-Shock-

Didn't get up.

-Shock-

Pain after pain after pain, until I passed out from it.

I woke up outside, in the square. Somepony was walking up to me.

Somepony not like us.


	6. Chapter 6

I look up to the figure walking up to me. He is a tall, very muscular tan skinned man; he looks like us, but very much like Loki in the way of perfection. He is blonde with stormy blue eyes, wearing a red and gold set of armour with a few dents. He looks down at me with a stone-cold expression. I feel terrified again, like staring into Loki's eyes when he's about to shock me. I pull myself backwards, no longer controlling my fear. My eyes are so wide that it looks more like a cartoon then a real human being. He kneels down to my level with a softer expression on his face. He curls his arm around me.

"Do not fear me, my young one. What is this place that my brother has decided to rule?" He speaks in a powerful and gentle voice. Not quite a Royal Canterlot Voice, but closer. "It's Ponyville, in- in Equestria," I manage to spit out through my shivering body and chattering teeth. He looks out at the city. It looks like a hurricane just came through. People in weird outfits are flying and fighting and shooting and blasting energy at my friends and all the houses. I'm horrified.

"Be calm, my friend. I must explain my friends' actions. I am Thor, God of Thunder, and my brother Loki, God of Mischief, has tried to take over other large places such as this land before. My friends and I have come to stop him before he can either succeed or reduce this beautiful landscape to a burning pile of rubble."

I look around to see all the fire already there. "You don't have much time."

I remember the incident with the eyes, like there was a mask of blue not quite thick enough to shield the green underneath.

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"What colour are your brother's eyes?"

"Green, of course."

He turns to join the others before I could ask why they were blue, and I'm alone again. But now I know for sure that Loki isn't doing this. Now I need to know what happened to him, or what's happening. I think back to the first day and the hesitation. I need to know if his eyes flashed green during the split second. Who was there with me?

"FLUTTERSHY!"

I arrive at Shy's cottage. It's not destroyed, just a few small burn marks, like they were made by candles. I knock on the door and she squeals from fright. "Shy?" I choke out, since my throat hurts from running through the smoke. "It's me, Pinkie." She looks through the peephole to check that it's really me. She opens the door just enough for me to see her eyes. "Who is my favorite boyfriend, Journey Deep or Leap of Faith?" I laugh. "Leap, of course. Nice security question, though." She breathes a sigh of relief as she opens the door all the way for me to enter. Her house looks like someone emptied the Canterlot Zoo into her living room, but it fell in an orderly fashion. "Wow." I gasp. "I've decided to take in all the animals in case he goes into the forest. I want them to be safe," Fluttershy says, quietly, as to not disturb the animals.

"Fluttershy, I know you have a great memory."

"...yes?"

"I need you to see if you can remember something for me."

"What do you need, Pinkie?"

"Remember on the day he came and he shot me into the wall?"

Silence.

"...yes."

"Remember when he hesitated for, like, a second before blasting me?"

"Yes."

"What did you notice about his eyes?"

She sits there, quiet on the couch. I can almost see her thinking. She sort of mumbles to herself before giving a puzzled look.

"Well, his eyes were blue, and then they flickered green, then teal, then green, then blue. But Pinkie, what do his eyes have to do with anything?"

"Shy, I don't think he's in control of what he's doing."

Shy looks confused as she watches me walk to the door.

"I'll be okay, don't worry about me. I have to do something."

She nods and I walk out the door. I go to me and- Shy and I's secret hideout where we kept all the extreme party supplies. I suit up and get ready to rock and roll.

"It's party time, Everypony."


	7. Chapter 7

The other guys who were flying around had met in the square to decide on what to do next.

"We should just go straight for the kill, then the minions won't be able to follow the orders of their master," a guy in a black tight suit with a bow said.

"But if we get the small ones out first, it'll be easier to get rid of Loki if it's just us and him," a guy in a blue, red and silver starred jumpsuit said.

"I can help you," I announce.

"Holy SHIT" a guy in a metal red and gold suit (Not Thor) said.

I am wearing a hot pink jumpsuit with blue metal armour plates on my chest, arms and legs. I put on a yellow "cheer-leader" style skirt with sharp metal edges. I attached two party cannons to my arm armour and a helium balloon instant filler to lift me in the air. My hair was as bouncy as ever, but I had stashed some confetti grenades in my thick locks. I put some sharp cake knives in holders on my leg armour. And most of all, I was wearing Shy and I's BFF boots.

"He isn't in control of his actions. Thor, I spoke to you earlier. I asked you about the eyes. You said they were green, but when he held me captive-"

"He held you captive?" The metal man said.

"-shut up and let me finish. Anyways, his eyes were blue. When on the first day he came here and blew me into a wall, he hesitated for a split second. A witness said his eyes turned green for that second, then flashed back to blue. I don't think that Loki is doing this."

The Avengers or whatever they're called just looked at me.

"Okay."

Everyone stares at the metal man.

"Well, think about it! If we don't believe her, we could always go in ourselves and look. And why would she actually LIE to us! He was taken captive and blown into a wall by the guy! Why the hell would she protect him!"

Everyone looked at everyone else.

"If you guys are too pussy to go in, me and Pinkie over hear will go ourselves."

"How did you know my name?"

"Really? Your name is- Never mind. Let's go."

I activate the invincible balloons and float up to match the metal man. "Who are you?" He looks over at me. "I'm Ironman. Or Tony Stark." He grabs my hand and pulls me alongside him since his jets go faster than my balloons. We got a bird's eye view of what's going on. The Avenger-whatsits are taking care of the ground for us, waking up the ponies and snapping them out of their trance. Loki had somehow created a castle out of the smaller house that he took over. "You ready Tony?" I look up to him with a smile on my face. "Pinks, this dude threw me out of a window and I'm still here. Let's get this party started."

"HEY! That's what I was gonna say!"

I blast my party cannon to prove my point and a shower of confetti, glitter and fireworks explode and float down to the ground. He laughes and speeds up towards the mighty green and gold fortress.

We crash through the huge gold double doors to see a large green lobby-like room with a giant double-ended golden staircase. The whole room reminds me of the first room in Luigi's Mansion. A set of green doors with engravings in gold is at the base of the stairs, but when we opened it, it lead to the main dining room. We cautiously climb the stairs which lead to a reversed set of doors from the bottom srt. We open it to see a giant throne room, green walls, black floor and a golden carpet rolling up to the gigantic golden throne with Loki sitting on top.

"Well hello, wasn't expecting visitors today," Loki smirks. I growl uncontrollably. He laughs at me. I make sure that my cannons are loaded just in case. He brings his hand up and almost waves it when Ironman blasts his hand back with a ball of energy. He looks a little startled, but he regains his composure. "Calm down, man of Iron. I might just have to throw you out that window." He laughs and I finally attack him. I pull out my knives while running and slash at him, one knife scratching through the fabric and skin, the second clanging against the armour. His hissed slightly in pain, but I missed my target so it didn't hurt as much as I had hoped. Ironman flies up and shoots at Loki's head, Loki barely dodging and misplacing a few hairs. Loki seems angrier about this then the fact that I had just carved my name into his throne. He turns to me and holds me by my neck against the throne back. "It's your choice, Stark. Leave and she becomes my bride, or pet, whichever I'm in the mood for that day. Continue this useless battle and she will die along with the rest of this worthless land. Stark just looks angrily at Loki and stops the blasts. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE STARK! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE HIS PET!" I didn't put in the bride part cause if we wake him up, I'd marry him in a heartbeat. Well, not a HEARTBEAT, but you know what I mean. Loki looks over at me with a look of disgust. It hurt, but I remind myself this isn't the real Loki. I look for the green underneath, and the longer I stare the more it comes out. I look of despair, desperation, and love is showing in the emeralds. Loki looks away just before the green can get all the way out. Loki turns his face right into the path of an orb from Tony and Loki let's go of me. Loki gets up quickly and runs towards Ironman. I throw a confetti grenade inbetween the two of them. It explodes and blasts both of them back. I toss another, my last, at the throne to anger him a little more. It works. Loki comes screetching, running straight at me. I was hoping he would do this. I pull the release string and activate both of the party cannons straight at him. The world spins in slow motion as the confetti goes first, spraying straight into his face. Next comes the glitter, spraying his dented armour with sparkling rainbow particles. And finally, the fireworks shoot out straight at his chest as his face morphs from ager to confusion to fear as he is knocked back to the other side of the room. I run up and hold him down. "Tony! Hold his eyes open; I need to do something." He does what I ask. I focus on the green beautiful emeralds and start to draw them out.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

A voice breaks my concentrarion as I look over to see who's voice it is. Tony speaks first.

"What the fuck is this shit, Rogers?"

Captain America as they call him steps up and hold tony's head. He pulls the mask off and stares straight into his eyes. All that I see is a hammer come down on Steve's head, and he falls to the ground. Thor stands behind him, looking angry and proud. "You do not harm my brother without suffering the consequences."

I laugh and turn to see Loki trying to bite my hand as Tony holds his eyes again.

I lock my eyes with his, looking past the blue anger and into the helpless green abyss. I start to stare deeper and deeper as the green starts to overpower the blue. The blue is fighting back, but the stare I hold with the beautiful irises underneath is stronger. Soon, all blue is gone and the green is left. He gets up and hugs me tightly. I love hugs, but being hugged by a god that you just happened to have a crush on is very awkward. He looks into my eyes and I see gratitube and love I believe. It could just be wishful thinking I guess. He's a freaking god, for pony's sa-

He leans down and kisses me.

Okay then, I wasn't being stupid before.


	8. Chapter 8

-Epilogue-

The party was FANTASTIC! It was a CONGRATULATIONS! party; Dashie got first in racing, Twilight got first in Magical Weight Lifting, Rarity got first in Scavenger Hunt, and Applejack got first in Bucking. Loki helped me plan it along with Shy and I, so it was pretty crazy. We got the town perfectly fixed up soon after thanks to Loki's magic.

Fluttershy:

Shy painted her cottage a new colour to hide the burnmarks and started up the new Ponyville Zoo and Petting Zoo. The grand opening's tomorrow! She still has our boots and we wear them all the time. She ended up falling in love with Bruce, or the Hulk as some know him. The two of them have a Vet station, a zoo and a lab for making new medicen and new healthier foods for the animals.

Rarity:

Thankfully, the boutique didn't suffer much damage. But soon after, via a hole in the wall, a robber got into the carosel. Thor had seen Rarity before and had fallen deeply in love with her. He had been patrolling her boutique for signs of trouble to prove his worth to her. He had gone through a breakup with Jane 4 months ago and never thought he would fall in love again. But then he heard a crash and a scream from inside. He knocked the door down and hit the robber in the back of the head, just enough to knock him out. The two fell in love and are preparing their wedding!

Applejack:

She kept on working, even though some of the trees were knocked down. Hawkeye and her would hang out and shoot at some apples in the trees. He taught her some tricks and they fell in love slowly. Big Mac and Hawkeye have become good friends.

Rainbow Dash:

She met Tony soon after the party bragging about how fast he could fly, and she challenged him to a race. Dash won, and Tony wanted a rematch. They kept going and- you guessed it- fell in love. Nobody thought Dashie would actually fall in love, but she did.

Twilight Sparkle:

Her life stayed the same, she hung out with the girls and their boyfriends, but didn't fall in love herself. She's perfectly happy and doesn't want a boyfriend.

And me, Pinkie!:

I am in love with Loki, god of Mischief. We are now engaged! He proposed to me with a clone as he held me in a tight hug. The ring is an emerald with small rose quartz around it. We are very happy together!

THE END!

AN: Thanks for reading! And THANK YOU VERY MUCH to my beta reader Kaylyn and my friend Alec for making this perfect! (Or as perfect as I can make it!)

Sorry about the varying lengths. But I do believe the fight scene was one of my better pieces.

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEASE RATE AND REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEW!

I am so happy that so many people read this! Thank you for sticking with me!


End file.
